nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Credits Categories
Hi all. Sorry everyone, I know I am putting this up quite late. May I present to you, on User:SQhi/nitrome_wiki_notepad, the most comprehensive, accurate and detailed list of credits for Nitrome games to date!(hopefully). Credits for each game have been checked for a mean of 4 times, a mode of 3 times, and a maximum of...8 times? So, you may be thinking, what am I doing this crazy project for? I'll be brief and quick since I don't have much time. #To double-check all credits on Nitrome Wiki #To categorise all games by the staff members who partook in artwork, programming and music. These categories will replace the slow and sluggishly-updated list of works on current staff member articles. #Ease of finding works by the same person. #To better establish when a staff member enters or leaves Nitrome. SQhi•'''(talk)Revamped 17:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ooh, are you going to categorise the game pages by staff members? I thought that was already being done. You are absolutely right; categorisation will make it a lot easier to keep lists within staff pages up to date. Maybe there is a way to transclude a part of the category list onto the page itself... 00:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Erm... I was the one doing it. SQhi•'(talk)Revamped 17:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, it was mainly SQhi, although NTYPTO and I added categories for musicians a while back to game pages. So, SQhi, is your credits project complete? Because I think there are a few games that might be missing categories. Either that, or the credits section on some game templates don't match the credits you found. -- 19:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yep, in fact the categories for lee and dave NTYPTO and Ayernam added were the inspiration for this project. As for current progress of this project... I'm afraid it has run into some trouble... SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 05:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) Alright, since I only have twenty minutes today I better get this rolling. Right now, I am having trouble completing the credits list, in the first link above. I can't seem to find the credits for icon games. Not that I have played through any of them anyway. Also, the art categories may not be what they seem to be, so I've held back from adding them to articles at the moment. I don't know if the artists are trying to be creative, their credits section can be subtitled ''Art, Artwork or Design. Not only that, design may involve areas not related to artwork. I got this notion from this edit which was secretly done by Nitrome. see August 3 in edit history. Yes, by Nitrome, we have sufficient geographical evidence to support this claim. So, when a staff member gets listed under Design, is the person involved in just artwork, or in other areas as well? SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 16:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S.:Sorry, no time to work on any projects today. :Okay, as for the credits for icon games, this is kind of a spoiler, so: : :As for the art/artwork vs. design issue, I think "design" is a broad term, used to describe character design, level design, menu design, etc., while art or artwork just means that a pixel artist drew the characters, enemies, etc. So, yeah, I think that when a person is listed under "Design", they may actually have done a lot more than just artwork. -- 19:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Ayernam! Don't worry about the spoiler's effects on me (no that still means you should hide them in the template!) I'll just convince myself psychologically to forget the ending =P Had successfully done it before so not to worry. ::As for design. It may be interesting is important to note that only artists are ever ever listed under design. Not to be confused with level design which members from all departments can help out with. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 02:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks Ayernam, notepad updated. SQhi'•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 17:17, May 6, 2013 (UTC)